Haunted
by Traci
Summary: Filler-scene for Pas de Deux - Alex is having trouble sleeping after nearly having a gun pulled on her. GE


Disclaimer:  Sigh, must it be said one more time?  Not mine.  Not even in the slightest.  However, am willing to exchange Alex and Bobby for my SpongeBob tapes… Come on, Mr. Wolf, you *know* you want my SpongeBob tapes… you know you do… Darn, oh well, it was worth a shot.

Category:  Filler-scene.  Alex/Bobby

Rating:  PG

Spoilers: Pas de Deux (Season 3).  Mid-ep filler scene.

Author:  Traci    traci_ann@yahoo.com

Summary:  Takes place after the bank robber nearly pulls a gun on Alex.

Thanks to Tracy for doing a quick read-through for me.

************

Haunted 

************

Bobby Goren blinked several times as his eyes found the unnatural light offensive.  Slowly he rolled onto his back.  "Alex?"

"Uh, I… I'm sorry," she whispered.  "I didn't mean to wake you."  Closing the book she was reading, she pushed the covers off of her.

Wrapping his hand around her wrist, he stopped her.  

Slowly – hesitantly – her eyes met his and she climbed back onto the bed, sitting up against the headboard as he caressed her hand with his thumb.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he softly asked.

Her eyes fell from his and she shook her head.  

"You didn't shoot him, Alex," Bobby told her.  

She remained silent.

"Why don't you turn the light out and try to get some sleep."

Once again, Alex climbed out of bed.  "I'll be in the living room."

He watched her leave – the earlier scene replaying in his mind.  There she stood in the middle of the street, gun aimed at the suspect who was reaching into his pocket.  Bobby's heart had clutched in his chest. He had found himself unable to breath at the scene across the street from him.  His partner.  His friend.  His lover.  Yet when all was said and done and the suspect apprehended without incident, he pushed his own fears aside, concerned more over her reaction.  Glancing once more at the clock, he pushed the blankets aside.

Stopping in the entrance to the living room, he watched her.  She had curled up in one corner if the couch.  A throw-blanket was wrapped tightly around her.

"You need sleep," she whispered without turning around.

With a small grin, he completed the walk to the couch and sat beside her.  "So do you."

"I'm not tired."

"Talk to me, Alex," he softly said.

"I…"  Her eyelids slid shut for a brief moment.  "It's not that fact that I would have shot him over a fake gun, Bobby."  Her deep brown eyes met his.

He took her hand.  "Then what is it?"

"Are you sure you want me to tell you?"

He nodded.

"Even if it's about my husband?"

"Alex, you loved him.  He died in the line of duty.  You don't really think I'd expect you to not talk about him, do you?"

"I wasn't sure," she replied in a small voice.

"He… He's a part of who you are," he told her.

"Do you know how he was killed?" she asked, her eyes once again finding his.

"No.  I never… felt I had a right to know that without you… you telling me."

She smiled.  "And here I thought you were a thorough detective."  Her smile disappeared.  "He was… It was a bank robbery.  I had forgotten to go to the bank that morning on the way to work so I called him and asked him to stop at lunch."  Tears pooled in her eyes.  "If I had only stopped like I was supposed to…"

Bobby fought the urge to say anything.  He knew she needed to say it her way and in her time without words of encouragement from him at the moment.  It was an event that had occurred long before he had met her and from what he was witnessing at that moment, it was an event she had never discussed with anyone.

"He took a late lunch," she continued.  "He was walking across the street when he saw the robber running out, carrying a bag of money and a gun.  Well, he was a cop.  What could he do?  He pulled out his gun and told the guy to stop."  She paused.  "And he did.  Long enough to shoot my husband there in the middle of the street."

Sliding an arm around her, Bobby pulled her close as she cried.  "I'm sorry, Alex.  I had no idea.  And… today brought back… the memories?"

She nodded against his chest then looked up at him.  "I saw him go for a gun then I heard your voice and all I could see was my not being fast enough and him killing you."

Shifting positions on the couch, he enveloped her in his arms and pulled her down with him so they were stretched out along the length of the couch.  "I'm sorry, Sweetheart.  I… I hadn't known."

"You couldn't have."  She propped herself up on her elbows to look into his eyes.  "But you're here still and that's all the matters right now."

Placing a hand behind her head, he pulled her down and kissed her softly.  "And I'm not going anywhere.  Do you… think you could sleep now?"

Yawning, she nodded and allowed him to carry her back into the bedroom where he tucked her in then got in on his side.  

Immediately she scooted over and curled up beside him.  "I'm glad you're here, Bobby.  I love you," she mumbled as she fell into a deep, restful sleep.

"I love you too, Alex," he whispered back, placing a gentle kiss on her hair before also falling asleep.

The End


End file.
